1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for reinspecting the defect state of prescription drugs. In more particular, the present invention relates to a system and a method for reinspecting the defect state of a drug pack determined as a defective drug pack after the defect state of the drug pack has been determined by analyzing the image of an individually packaged drug.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, prescription drugs prepared in a hospital or a pharmacy are individually packaged in the unit of a dose and the packaged prescription drugs are provided to patients on the basis of the duration and frequency for taking the prescription drugs.
Since the prescription drugs are sealed in an individual pack after the preparation of the prescription drugs has been finished, it is difficult to determine if the prescription drugs exactly match with prescription information.
In order to solve the problem, a drug packing paper is made of a transparent material, so that drugs sealed by the packing paper can be easily recognized from the outside.
However, a hospital or a pharmacy, which manages a great amount of prescription drugs, requires great labor force and long inspection time in order to determine the normal preparation state of individually packaged drugs.
In addition, since errors caused due to drugs having the same color or size, or drugs having similar colors or sizes cannot be easily checked, defective prescription drugs may occur. The defective prescription drugs not only degrade the healing effect of patients, but cause fatal injury to the patients.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem, various systems to inspect the defect state of prescription drug packs have been developed. However, when primarily determining the defect state of the prescription drug packs, even through drugs matching with prescription information are exactly packaged, the prescription drug packs are frequently determined as defective drug packs due to the positions of the drugs. Therefore, as the reliability of the primary defect determination is degraded, the reinspection of only the prescription drug packs determined as defective drug packs is required.
In addition, a worker must individually reinspect each of the prescription drug packs primarily determined as defective drug packs. In this case, a long inspection time is required to distinguish the prescription drug packs determined as defective drug packs from many bundles of drug packs. Further, a process of providing drug packs after prescription drugs have been reprepared is not automatically performed.